1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to decorative gift wrap ribbon and more specifically, to decorative gift wrap ribbon that lightly adheres to a gift wrap package to prevent displacement of the gift wrap ribbon during handling of the package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of decorative gift wrapping ribbons for wrapping gift packages is old in the art. Generally, after a package is wrapped with a decorative paper, a decorative and ornamental ribbons is wrapped lengthwise and crosswise around the package with the ends of the ribbon usually tied or taped together. The decorative and ornamental ribbon has a decorative appearance that usually enhances the appearance of the package. The available decorative ribbons usually have a solid bright color in a somewhat glossy finish. Most of the decorative ribbons comprise a thin base strip of either polypropylene or rayon acetate ribbon having a solid color or an ornamental decoration located on one side of the ribbon. Since the ribbons, through their decorative designs or their colorfulness, enhance the packages' appearance, it is necessary to maintain the decorative appearance of the ribbons.
Certain attempts have been made to enhance gift wrapping ribbon. For example, the Cohn U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,095 shows the use of reinforcing edge strips to prevent unravelling of the ribbon ends as well as to produce a more artistic and ornamental ribbon.
The present invention enhances the usefulness of a decorative gift wrapping ribbon without detraction from the ribbon's appearance by application of an adhesive to one side of the ribbon, and the application of a transparent release agent to the opposite side of the ribbon to permit one to unwind the gift wrap ribbon from a roll, much in the manner of unwinding conventional cellophane tape, however, the present invention should not be confused with cellophane tapes since it is for an entirely different purpose.
The difficulty with attempting to apply any foreign substance such as an adhesive to the ribbon is that the generally available ribbons have a porous structure that prevents applying material to the surface without having the material migrate through the ribbon. The Cohn U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,095 points out that through capillary action the adhesive is absorbed by the fabric and spreads irregularly throughout. Thus, if one applies a release agent or an adhesive to one side of the ribbon, the capillary action of the porosity of the ribbon permits migration of the release agents or adhesives through the ribbon. If the release agent penetrates the ribbon, it prevents application of a pressure sensitive adhesive to the opposite side of the ribbon. On the other hand, if the adhesive penetrates the ribbon, the decorative effect of the ribbon is lost. Also, if no release agent is used, the problem of "blocking" occurs that results in unusable ribbon. Blocking is caused by the migration of the adhesives through the porous ribbons, resulting in a roll of ribbon that cannot be unwound without tearing the ribbon. That is, over a period of time the adhesive permeates and attaches itself to the top surface of the ribbon, and thus prevents the ribbon from being unrolled without tearing the ribbon. Since the blocking problem increases as ribbon age, it is particularly difficult to make pressure-sensitive gift wrap ribbons that may only be used once or twice a year. The present invention provides a solution to the blocking problem for gift wrapping ribbon through use of a transparent liquid polymer release agent, which is polymerized directly on the decorative surface of the ribbon before the release agent penetrates the porous ribbon. The immediate polymerization of the release agent converts the release agent into a solid film that prevents the release agent from penetrating the porous ribbon. The insitu polymerization of the release agent converts the release agent to a flexible solid film, thus leaving the opposite ribbon surface clean to permit applying an adhesive thereto.
Other tapes, although not intended for gift wrapping, are known in the art, for example, the Kurahashi U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,854 shows a packaging tape for use in packaging or bundling materials having a self-adhesive layer that securly holds the tape to itself yet provides no adhesive to the packaging article.
The Meserole U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,259 shows a decorative multi-strip adhesive stripping tape of a two-ply stencil for applying on the bow of boats and the like.
The Chartrand, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,562 shows a decorative type of material that can be transferred onto a surface.
The Donaldson U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,083 shows the use of a treated paper liner for adhesive rolls.
The Crowell U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,731 shows a cloth gummed tape which is used for sealing cartons and packages.
The DeSmet, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,676 shows a bow form which can be formed by pulling a string located in a ribbonstrip.
It is also known that ornamental gift wrap ribbons can have the back side applied with some type of moistenable adhesive which must be moistened in order to stick to itself. However, none of these prior art ribbons provide a ribbon that can be quickly and easily secured and maintained in the proper position on the package.